Imperio de las Cenizas
by Hime no Bara
Summary: Los descendientes de la sangre de la Antigua Valyria nunca podrían traicionarse. La última familia de los Señores de los Dragones debe crear el nuevo Imperio. Jon escoge a la familia, ya su relación de sangre más cercana.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola después de mucho tiempo. No pude tolerar el final tan absurdo que se le dio una seriedad es horriblemente espantoso. No he tenido problemas con la muerte de Daenerys, tampoco con los motivos, pero lo qué pasó después de su muerte fue ridículo y absurdo. Los dothraki aceptaron irse así como si nada? Lo más obvio era que se separaran en diferentes Khalassares y se dispersaran por Poniente causando muerte y destrucción, o con los Inmaculados aceptando la palabra de un rey extraño a ellos. Y lo más horrible de todo, el maldito libro que Sam titula Canción de Hielo y Fuego, una burla directa en los libros y la profecía sobre que comenzó la historia. Puff pero bueno, para eso están los fanfic.**

**Amo a Daenerys y es obvio, y esta será una historia un poco larga, o intentaré que lo sea, pero voy a hacer todo lo posible por no hacer una Mary Sue.**

**Descargo de responsabilidad: No poseo Game of Thrones**

* * *

Fue el dragón lo que hizo que cambiara de opinión.

¿En qué demonios estaba pensando al siquiera considerar hacer lo que Tyrion había sugerido? No lo había dicho directamente por supuesto, incluso en ese momento, en el que estaba en la peor situación de todas, el último Lannister era lo suficientemente sabio y astuto para no decir directamente que debía matar a Daenerys. Esas últimas palabras serían la peor traición de todas, y una ejecución por fuego sería sustituido por algo mucho peor, la Reina que había crucificado a los amos no se tentaría el corazón para ejecutar un traidor de tal magnitud.

Además, él, Jon Snow nunca habría considerado siquiera asesinar a su Reina si cualquier persona se lo hubiera pedido directamente, sin importar los argumentos que usaran. Su propio sentido del deber y el honor le habrían impedido actuar en contra de su legítima Reina, la mujer ante la que había doblado la rodilla voluntariamente.

¿Qué había dicho el Maestre Aemon? El amor es la muerte del deber, uno no podía servir adecuadamente cuando había amor de por medio, el honor no era nada comparado con el amor de una mujer, sólo somos humanos, y los dioses nos hicieron para el amor. Es nuestra mayor gloria y nuestra peor tragedia.

Tyrion Lannister le había dicho que el deber es la muerte del amor, pero tal vez él nunca había amado a alguien lo suficiente. Su propio padre, o tío después de todo, había hecho a un lado el honor en dos ocasiones, la primera vez cuando ocultó su origen ante Robert Baratheon a pesar de haberle jurado lealtad y saber las consecuencias que podía tener para el reinado de su Rey si se sabía su origen, todo por amor a su hermana moribunda. La segunda vez fue para salvar a sus hijas, proclamó su culpabilidad por conspiración, a pesar de saber que Joffrey no era el hijo del Rey y no tenía derecho a sucederlo en el trono.

¿Qué pasaba cuando deber y amor coincidían y a la vez eran tan diferentes? Amaba a Dany, la amaba como nunca pensó poder amar alguien, pero ese amor lo confundía, la amaba como mujer, la deseaba apasionadamente, pero también se horrorizaba cuando pesaba a profundidad en que era su tía, aunque también la amara por eso, ella era su sangre, el ser más cercano por líneas de sangre. ¿Era su deber detenerla? ¿matarla para que no continuara matando? o ¿era su deber obedecerla como había jurado hacer? como dictaba su honor. Su deber era seguirla y su amor le dictaba apoyarla en lo que hiciera.

Ella había tenido razón, le había pedido, rogado, que no le dijera su origen a sus hermanas, o primas más bien, sobre sus orígenes, y él había ignorado sus súplicas, pensando tontamente que sus hermanas serías leales como él lo era. Sansa quería el poder, él lo sabía bien, la conocía desde que nació y no dudaba de eso, pero después de todo lo que había pasado no creyó que lo intentaría conseguir a expensas de él.

Intentó ser amable y compasiva, envió a su ejército al Norte para defenderlo y sacrificó uno de sus amados dragones en el proceso, y los norteños le respondieron con desprecio y fría indiferencia. Intentó recuperar el trono que su familia creó sin dañar a los ciudadanos, y mataron a otro de sus hijos y a su amiga y consejera más cercana en el proceso. El trono de hierro era de ella por derecho, de sangre y de conquista, pero no dudaba que le había costado todo de sí misma obtenerlo.

Drogon le recordó su propio origen, el derecho que se le había arrebatado al nacer y la tragedia que había pasado toda su vida. ¿Debía traicionar a su legítima Reina porque él creía tener la razón? Tal como sus propios hombres lo había traicionado cuando él hizo algo que ellos creían incorrecto. Los Stark nunca habían sido su familia, Ned fue el hombre que le robó su derecho de nacimiento, quien lo hizo un bastardo y quien indirectamente lo sometió a humillaciones toda su vida, quien permitió que su esposa dirigiera hacia un niño indefenso toda la ira y odio que no pudo dirigir hacia su propio marido. Sansa, ella siempre lo había maltratado y despreciado, y sólo cambió cuando él fue todo lo que le quedaba, y después lo traicionó.

El trono era de los Targaryen y de nadie más, ellos unieron Poniente en un solo reino y pusieron fin a las guerras entre los siete reinos. Robert Baratheon tomó el trono en una revuelta, sin tener derecho y sin tener razones. Lyanna Stark y Rhaegar Targaryen provocaron la guerra, pero fue una sublevación sin motivos, sus padres se amaban y se escaparon y se casaron, todos creyeron que su padre había secuestrado y violado a su madre y eso provocó todo.

Los Baratheon no pudieron conservar el poder por mucho tiempo, ni tampoco los Lannister, tal vez por que no estaban destinados al trono.

Los dragones le devolvieron la magia al este del mundo, y ellos había nacido de Daenerys, debía haber una razón por la cual la magia estaba ligada a la última familia Valyria y por la cual ella había traído a la vida a los dragones.

Él había sido conocido como Jon Snow por la usurpación del trono, pero su legítimo nombre era Aegon Targaryen y Daenerys su tía, era la última de su familia, ella sólo lo tenía a él y él nunca podría traicionarla.

Cuando Daenerys volteó a verlo y lo miró con esa sonrisa después de lo que ella había hecho y ordenado que sus Inmaculados hicieran, y se sintió tentado, y aún más cuando le habló de extender la guerra por el mundo, de eliminar a todos los tiranos y tomar el control. Deseó matarla por unos breves instantes cuando la abrazó, incluso llegó a tomar su espada para penetrar su abdomen, pero cuando sus labios se tocaron no pudo pensar en nada más que en la sensación de tener entre sus brazos a la mujer que amaba.

Lo que siguió después no pudo haberlo visto venir. Probablemente era la primera vez que se le daba al trono un uso tan agradable y placentero. Era la primera vez que estaban juntos desde que se enteraron de su parentesco, a él le costó mucho trabajo aceptarlo. Entrar dentro de ella de nuevo era como la primavera después de un largo invierno, como comer una fruta fresca después de una vida comiendo pudrición.

–Aegon, debemos estar juntos, y deseo que permanezcas a mi lado de todas las formas posibles, te necesito.– Jon ni siquiera sabía que caso tenía preguntarle cuando ella sabía perfectamente que lo haría. –Varys mandó mensajes a las principales casas de Poniente diciéndoles la verdad de tu origen.

–Perdóname Dany, no sabía lo que Sansa haría, no tuve intenciones de ocasionarte problemas.– Le dijo Jon tras besarla y comenzar a acariciar su rostro.

–Te perdono, entiendo que querías ser sincero con tus primas y no debí ponerte en esa posición.– Le dijo Daenerys mientras le acariciaba el pelo con amor. –Tal vez al final nos hicieron un favor.

Jon detuvo sus caricias y la miró con asombro y extrañeza. –Ya no seré la única Targaryen.

–¿Quieres… casarte conmigo?– Le preguntó, creyendo que había malentendido sus palabras, e intentado que le explicara a qué se refería.

–¿Es eso una propuesta?– Dijo Daenerys sonriendo mientras Jon le dirigía una leve sonrisa, no lo había visto sonreír en mucho tiempo. –Proclamaré tu verdadera y legítima ascendencia y tu nombre verdadero será conocido. Eres el hijo del príncipe Rhaegar, hijo de su matrimonio legítimo con la hija de la casa Stark, eres el Príncipe Aegon Targaryen y serás reconocido como tal. Como último miembro masculino de la casa Targaryen el matrimonio podrá realizarse.

Jon se sorprendió, nunca hubiera esperado que ella cediera tanto de repente, y eso ¿casarse? Nunca lo había pensado seriamente, pero era lo más lógico y natural, a pesar de lo horrible que pudo haber pensado en el pasado sobre el incesto. Si ellos se unían en matrimonio nadie podría provocar un ruptura por el poder, no habría sublevaciones para apoyar a uno u a otro, serían una entidad en común.

–No quiero ser Aegon, toda mi vida quise ser un Stark, pero nunca lo he sido, soy un Snow a pesar de que nunca he querido serlo, y acepto ser un Targaryen a pesar de nunca haber deseado serlo. Pero siempre he sido Jon, sólo te pido eso Dany…– Jon se separó de ella, dejándola sentada sola en el Trono de Hierro, y se subió rápido el pantalón para después hacer una genuflexión formal. –Le ruego, Su Gracia, que me permita conservar el nombre que ha sido mío desde que tengo memoria.

Daenerys bajó sus faldas y se sentó derecha en el Trono, un poco avergonzada por su estado después del sexo, pero acostumbrada a la desnudez. –Lo permitiré, a partir de este momento y hasta el fin de sus días, será conocido como Jon de la Casa Targaryen, Príncipe de Poniente.

La Reina se levantó de su trono y con un gesto de la mano hizo que Jon se levantara. –No es necesario que se vuelva a arrodillar ante mí, Alteza, su lugar es a mi lado, no a mis pies.

Jon se levantó y se acercó a ella, tomando su mano derecha para besarla.

Había hecho su elección y debería vivir el resto de su vida con esa decisión.

Había elegido a su Reina.

* * *

**Escribí el capítulo en un impulso, pero intentaré actualizar lo más posible.**

**No revisé la historia con cuidado, si hay faltas de ortografía no duden en decírmelo.**

**Gracias por leer :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Gracias por sus comentarios, espero poder publicar pronto.**

**Disclaimer: Game of Thrones no me pertenece.**

* * *

Sabía que había hecho algo malo, aunque estaba totalmente convencida de sus motivos para hacerlo y creía firmemente que no había tenido otra opción.

Una madre a veces tenía que castigar a sus hijos para que entendieran que no podían ser malagradecidos, desobedientes ni irrespetuosos. Una vez tuvo que encerrar a sus hijos para enseñarles a obedecer y ser amables, y no funcionó. Drogon había huido por mucho tiempo, sólo para regresar a salvarla en el momento en que más lo necesitaba, y sus otros hijos se habían unido a su madre y hermano en la batalla contra lo amos. Un dragón no es un esclavo, y un simple humano, incluso alguien con la sangre del dragón no era capaz de intimidarlo.

Pero los humanos no son dragones, a pesar de a veces ser tan necios como ellos. Donde no funcionaba la amabilidad y el amor con un hijo, debía mandar el miedo. Una madre amaba a sus hijos y quería su felicidad, a pesar de que le doliera lastimarlos para corregirlos.

Se repetía lo mismo uno y otra vez, desde que bajó de Drogon y observó la destrucción de Desembarco del Rey. Nunca hubiera vuelto a cerrar los ojos si no se repetía eso. Y se lo repitió aún más cuando salió de la sala del Trono por el que había luchado tanto y observó lo que había hecho. Desde el aire todo parecía una masa amorfa, la ciudad que había construido su familia, el símbolo de poder de los Targaryen que había sido arrebatado ilegítimamente por Robert Baratheon, la ciudad que había aceptado a el Usurpador como Rey.

Ellos tuvieron la opción de rendirse antes, tuvieron la opción de rebelarse contra la Lannister y entregarla, pero no lo hicieron. Ellos eran hombres libres cuyas decisiones eran propias y conscientes, no eran esclavos.

Intentó ser amable y compasiva con futuros súbditos, un pueblo libre y con opciones, y no sirvió de nada. La armada de Euron Greyjoy mató a su amado hijo, y Cersei mató a Missandei, su más querida amiga y su consejera más cercana.

Su compasión llegó a su límite en el momento de la muerte de su querida amiga.

Daenerys salió de la sala del trono con Jon unos pasos detrás de ella, protegiéndola de los norteños hacia los que se dirigían. La batalla podía haber terminado, pero la guerra no. Los Lores y Ladies de Poniente tenían que jurarle lealtad absoluta como Reina para que todo acabara, y para que eso pasara faltaría tiempo.

Los norteños fueron descorteses y groseros durante su estadía en el Norte, y el ejército que había marchado con ella para reclamar el Trono de Hierro lo hizo bajo órdenes de Jon, no de ella. No los había visto desde antes de que empezara la batalla.

Salieron de Fortaleza Roja y caminaron entre la larga fila de los Inmaculados y los Dothraki. Los norteños estaban apartados un poco de las tropas de la Reina, hablando con Ser Davos de manera enérgica, como si tuvieran una fuerte diferencia de opiniones, una que aparentemente se estaba saliendo de control. Jon avanzó con rapidez, dejándola atrás, en cuanto observó que Ser Davos y otro de los hombres llevaban sus respectivas manos a sus armas.

Dos de sus dothraki se dirigieron hacia ella y la siguieron cuando vieron que Daenerys se dirigía a donde los hombres habían comenzado a pelear, si comenzaba una batalla en toda regla, ellos debían proteger a su Khaleesi de todo daño.

Cuando la Reina llegó, Jon estaba tratando de detener la pelea, intentando calmar a un furioso Ser Davos. Los demás soldados norteños estaban exaltados también, la mayoría parecía respaldar al soldado que peleaba con el consejero de Jon, y unos cuantos estaban detrás de Ser Davos con las manos en sus espadas, listos para desenfundarlas.

Jon separó a los hombres de los hombros y les gritó algo que no alcanzó a escuchar, mientras Ser Davos le dirigía una mirada horrorizada y se alejaba de su mano. Lo que fuera que haya dicho Jon, sólo sirvió para que los hombres que seguían a Ser Davos se enfurecieran más y sacaran sus armas para atacar su antiguo Rey, mientras los demás hombres sacaron sus armas para defenderlo.

–¡Alto!– El tono de orden en su voz hizo que todos voltearan hacia Daenerys. La mitad de los soldados guardaron sus armas ante su presencia mientras se podían rectos para saludarla, algunos otros le dirigieron una mirada molesta y bajaron las armas, mientras que los soldados que apoyaban a Ser Davos sólo retrocedieron y la miraron fijamente con sus armas en mano. –¿Qué significa esto?

Jon y Ser Davos la ignoraron, Jon estaba ocupado alzando al otro hombre de la ropa con una mirada furiosa en su cara. Los norteños sólo la miraron en silencio, incómodos y casi retorciéndose en donde estaban parados. Su sangre de su sangre no estaba satisfecho por la falta de respeto y les exigió con voz gutural y acento apenas entendible –La Khaleesi ha preguntado algo.

Jon soltó a Ser Davos con furia y se volvió hacia Daenerys, inclinándose. –Su Gracia, Ser Davos y yo simplemente tuvimos una diferencia de opinión, le pido perdón por molestarla.

–¡Ella mató a todos!– Le gritó Ser Davos a Jon, con el dedo índice apuntando hacia Daenerys. –La ciudad se había rendido y tu Reina los mató sin compasión.

–¡Era lo que se merecían esos bastardos!– El soldado con el que había estado peleando le gritó y se abalanzó para golpearlo, Ser Davos tomó su espada en posición de combate y se abalanzó para pelear.

Uno de los dothraki avanzó y los detuvo a la fuerza, golpeándolos en la cabeza y dejándolos desmayados. Daenerys les ordenó en su propia lengua a un par de sus dothraki que avanzaran y se los llevaran a los campamentos, encerrándolos como castigo por pelear enfrente de ella.

Jon se acercó hacia Daenerys con preocupación en su rostro, misma reflejada en el rostro de los demás norteños. –Su Gracia, pido misericordia hacia Ser Davos, la batalla acaba de terminar y mis hombres aún tienen los ánimos exaltados.

–No se preocupe, sólo los llevaron a su campamento, no serán castigados por sus acciones.– Dijo Daenerys con calma, mientras observaba el rostro de los demás hombres, asustados de ella y del trato que les pudiera dispensar a sus compañeros. No la tranquilizo observar el miedo causaba su presencia, cuando antes siempre había sido recibida con amor y adoración.

Los hombres de Ser Davos guardaron sus armas y la observaron en silencio, pero sin la menor simpatía en su mirada. Daenerys le hizo una seña a Jon y los dos abandonaron el lugar, los hombres se habían calmado y ella quería saber cuál era el motivo del conflicto entre los norteños.

–Ser Davos y muchos de los hombres están furiosos por lo que pasó con Desembarco del Rey, y desean que yo te de la espalda y regresemos al Norte.– Dijo Jon en cuanto estuvieron alejados de la multitud. –Los demás soldados aplaudieron lo que pasó con la ciudad y comenzó un conflicto entre ellos por la diferencia de opiniones, y también ellos quieren que te de las gracias y nos vayamos al Norte.

–Siguen sin aceptarme como su Reina.– Dijo Daenerys con frialdad, harta ya de los norteños y su rechazo, hijos malagradecidos hasta el último de ellos.

–Dany, es sólo que… todos estuvimos en la batalla y vimos de primera mano que se habían rendido y aún así murieron. Incluso ordenaste que continuaran ejecutando a los prisioneros, ya se habían rendido de todas las formas posibles.

–No puedo mantener prisioneros, si comienzo a hacerlo ocasionarán más problemas en un futuro. Además está el asunto de vigilarlos y darles de comer y un lugar donde puedan estar. –Dijo ella con una sonrisa triste, Jon nunca entendería que eso era mucha carga que no se podía permitir, algo que sus propios soldados verían mal. Un prisionero no es mejor que un esclavo, los dothraki mataban a sus enemigos, no los humillaban encerrándolos, y los Inmaculados los verían como algo ofensivo, como un recordatorio constante de su propio origen esclavo. –La muerte es misericordia, cuando la humillación es la otra opción presente.

Jon la miró con una expresión que no podía identificar, casi con anhelo, como si deseara con todo su corazón creerle. Después volteó hacia el lado contrario y dejó escapar un fuerte suspiro de impaciencia y resignación. Daenerys lo miró con ansiedad, ella quería que él permaneciera a su lado por muchas razones, por conveniencia y lealtad a la sangre que compartía, pero por sobretodo, ella lo amaba y quería que la amara de igual manera. No podría tolerar que él la viera con miedo y temor, como sus propios hombres lo hacían.

–¿Qué hacer con prisioneros cuya lealtad nunca estará contigo?– Preguntó Daenerys con curiosidad, en Essos los prisioneros de guerra se volvían esclavos, los dothraki les daban el honor de la muerta a los enemigos que consideraban en igualdad y volvían esclavos a los que consideraban inferiores. –¿Encerrarlos en prisión para mantenerlos vivos por años? ¿Intentar mandarlos al Muro?

–Ellos se rindieron.– Le contestó Jon con seguridad, después de una corta pausa pensando.

–Ellos se rindieron, es verdad, pero no doblaron la rodilla ni me juraron lealtad.– Le contesto ella de inmediato.

–Entonces permíteles jurarte lealtad, permíteles renegar de Cersei y apoyarte. A los que se nieguen, mándalos al Muro, y aquellos que se nieguen también a ellos permíteles morir por la espada y no por el fuego como acto de piedad. A aquellos que ejecutes concédeles el perdón a sus familias y permite que éstas te juren lealtad y conserven sus títulos y tierras.– Dijo Jon con fervor, como si estuviera suplicando.

–Me hará ver débil.– Daenerys aún dudaba sobre ello, la mayor parte de ella, la que siempre había sido, abogaba por la misericordia y el perdón, pero otra bramaba sobre la venganza. La última vez que su corazón se había ablandado al presenciar las violaciones y el pillaje de los dothraki, su misericordia fue recompensada con la muerte de su esposo y de su hijo.

–Eres una Conquistadora Daenerys Targaryen.– Dijo él intentando convencerla. Daenery le dirigió una sonrisa triste, recordando la última vez que alguien le había esas mismas palabras, Daario. –Pero incluso Aegon el Conquistador mostró piedad hacía sus enemigos caídos, y cuando éstos le juraron lealtad él les permitió conservar sus tierras y títulos. Nadie pensó menos de él.

–Soy mujer, no un hombre. Siempre me verán con renuencia mientras tenga poder, y ante el más mínimo indicio de debilidad intentarán levantarse ante mí.– Dijo ella casi con amargura, nunca había ignorado ese hecho, y su estancia con los Dothraki sólo los habían afianzado en su mente.

–Entonces has una demostración de poder sin crueldad.– Dijo Jon. –Reúne a los heridos de Desembarco del Rey y ayúdalos, que se den cuanta de tu presencia y tu deseo de que estén bien, deja que los soldados se establezcan en la ciudad y descansen un poco. Después manda cuervos a todos los grandes Señores y Señoras de Poniente y exígeles que acudan a ti y te juren lealtad con la garantía de que permitirás que conserven sus títulos.

–Aegon tenía a Visenys y a Rhaenys para ayúdalo y aconsejarlo, tenía en sus hermanas a personas en las que podía confiar ciegamente.–

–Y tú me tienes a mí Dany.– Jon le tomó las manos y las apretó levemente.

–Visenya fue una estratega política que supo unir las casas nobles de Poniente por alianzas matrimoniales leales a los Targaryen, y Rhaenys ganó el amor y la lealtad del pueblo. Los Tully y los Tyrell le deben sus posiciones a los Targaryen, ellos sustituyeron a sus antiguos reyes cuando sus casas fueron eliminadas. Aegon fue un conquistador, como tú me has llamado a mí, más personas han declarado que soy yo. Necesito unas Visenya y Rhaenys a mi lado para ayudarme.– Daenerys le acarició la mejilla sin emoción en su rostro.

–Permíteme a mí ayudarte Dany, permíteme aligerar un poco tu carga.– Tyrion Lannister había cometido un error al creer que podría templar el temperamento de su Reina, pero él había sido sólo un consejero con una familia que se oponía directamente a ella y cuya lealtad se había quebrado varias veces. Jon nunca perdería de vista que ella era la Reina y los Reyes tenñian la costumbre de creer que sólo ellos sabían lo que era mejor. Además, era su amante y su tía, él era la última familia que le quedaba, él único que podría darle continuidad al linaje Targaryen, y a ella le importaba demasiado la continuación de su Casa como para matarlo.

–Serás mi consejero más cercano y la persona en que más confiaré.– Le dijo Daenerys pensando mientras lo besaba, podía confiar en él, no había quebrantado la lealtad que le había jurado, excepto…–Como tu primera misión, citarás a la Dama de Invernalia aquí y harás que me jure lealtad.

Jon sintió frio recorriendo su espina dorsal.

La Sansa que él conocía nunca se arrodillaría voluntariamente ante su Reina.

* * *

**Jon ama a Sansa y no sabe qué hacer con ella si no se somete. :c**


	3. Chapter 3

**Gracias por sus comentarios, espero poder publicar pronto.**

**Disclaimer: Game of Thrones no me pertenece.**

* * *

Jon esperaba que el día en que su hermana llegara a Desembarco del Rey nunca pasara, pero el momento llegó demasiado rápido. Una luna completa había pasado desde la destrucción de la ciudad y las cosas apenas y habían mejorado para él. Daenerys lo había puesto a cargo de ocuparse de la gente de la ciudad y de buscar maesteres para los heridos, que era miles.

Sam había llegado con todos los maesteres que la ciudadela envió, ansioso de ayudar a los quemados, como no había podido ayudar a su hermano y a su padre. El joven Maester reconocía a Daenerys como su Reina, pero evitaba estar en su presencia lo más posible, aunque no era descortés a pesar de haberse horrorizado por lo que ella hizo.

Los cuervos habían volado en todas direcciones hacia las casas nobles mayores y menores de Poniente, estaban escritos con la esmerada letra de los maesteres menos renuentes a apoyar a la mujer que había causado las heridas que ahora tenían que curar. Los mensajes informaban con palabras frías la destrucción de Desembarco del Rey y exigían a los Señores y Señoras de las grandes casas que se presentaran el día 13 de la sexta luna del año a la ciudad para rendir lealtad a la nueva Reina. A las casas menores les exigían mandar sus palabras de lealtad y un representante de su casa, el señor o la señora o el primogénito.

La fecha de la cita era en tres días, las casas menores más lejanas fueron las primera en llegar siete días atrás. Las casas mayores estaban arribando apenas, Sansa llegaría dentro de un día y comenzaría su calvario. Aún no sabía como tratar con su hermana, con la amada hija de Eddard Stark, la hija por la que prefirió morir. Jon no podría dañarla en modo alguno, no permitiría que la dañaran, eso le había pedido a Arya, que alcanzara a su hermana y estuviera a su lado en todo momento, protegiéndola de cualquiera que intentara dañarla.

Daenerys había mandado llamarlo, no la había visto en varios días por las ocupaciones de ambos. Ahora que la batalla había terminado no podían seguir durmiendo juntos, menos aún con los nobles llegando. Cuando entró a la sala del trono se sorprendió por el cambio tan grande que habían llevado a cabo las mujeres dothraki.

Todo el salón estaba limpio de la ceniza blanca que lo había cubierto la última vez que lo vio, el trono estaba imponente en el centro, con el emblema Targaryen desplegado a ambos lados y Drogon detrás del trono, en el espacio vacío que quedó con el fuego. Los pisos de piedra estaban cubiertos por esteras y sobre de estas, estaban alfombras de diversos colores que iluminaban la sala.

Ya habían personas en el lugar, estaban sus dothraki que fungían como guardias y un par de Inmaculados, Sam, y una mujer alta con armadura estaban junto al trono hablando con Daenerys. Además habían más personas que no reconocía, pero llevaban ropas que claramente los señalaba como nobles.

Llegó y se inclinó ante el trono en señal de saludo, mientras los demás lo veían con curiosidad e interés. Daenerys tenía una expresión rara en el rostro, pero apenas alcanzó a verla puso un semblante sereno y ordenó que salieran de la sala a los demás. Jon se quedó estático mientras esperaba a que salieran todos. Hasta el final, sólo quedaron ellos dos, Sam y la mujer con armadura.

–Lord Jon, ella es, Yara Greyjoy, Señora de las Islas del Hierro, creo saber que ella es la hermana de un difunto amigo suyo.– Le dijo Daenerys con una sonrisa.

–Sí, Majestad, es un placer conocerle Lady Greyjoy.– Jon inclinó su cabeza hacia la mujer, mientras ella hacía un gesto brusco y le daba una sonrisa torcida. Él la miró con curiosidad, también los demás nobles le habían dirigida una mirada parecida a la que esa mujer le estaba dando.

–Así que este es su pequeño sobrino, Su Gracia, incluso yo me lo tiraría para salvar mi reino.– Le dijo la mujer Greyjoy a Dany, para sorpresa de Jon, rara vez había escuchado hablar a una mujer noble de esa manera. –Pero, aunque te lo sigas follando, no debes olvidar que es un riesgo para ti. A la gente en este lugar le importa más que él tenga una polla, a que tú seas la que conquistó la corona.

–Mi sobrino y yo hemos llegado a un acuerdo, Yara, como ya te lo he dicho, prefiero no hablar con nadie de eso por el momento.– Dijo Daenerys con seriedad, después de dirigirle una pequeña sonrisa a la mujer.

–Disculpe Su Gracia, y además, permítame expresar mis dudas sobre tal parentesco, no sabe con seguridad si Jon Snow es realmente su sobrino, y aunque lo fuera, no sabe si realmente es un hijo legítimo.– Le dijo Yara, olvidando las bromas por un segundo. Daenerys le dirigió una sonrisa tranquila y le respondió con calma.

–Le aseguro Lady Greyjoy, que tengo suficiente pruebas de que Jon Snow es el último hijo de mi hermano mayor, y creo que podemos confiar en la palabra del Maestre Samwell sobre el matrimonio de mi hermano con Lady Lyanna Stark.– Daenerys se levantó del trono y caminó hacia Jon. –De cualquier manera, en tres días llegarán los nobles restantes que me rendirán lealtad, confío en que haya organizado todo Lord Jon, para la llegada de la Dama del Norte.

–Sí, Su Gracia, las casas están preparadas para recibirla a ella y a los demás nobles del Norte. El Príncipe de la casa Martell, como ya sabíamos, mandó palabras de lealtad y llegará hoy en la tarde con sus nobles, todos lo han seguido.– Dijo Jon, empezando por las buenas noticias, a pesar de que tenía dudas acerca de cómo los Martell reaccionarían a él. Después de todo, la muerte de su amada princesa Elia seguía enfureciéndolos, y él, como hijo de Lyanna Stark, representaba las razones por las que la princesa había sido asesinada. –De los territorios del Dominio, la mayoría de las casas nobles han proclamado su lealtad.

–Su Gracia, ahora que la Casa Tyrell ha dejado de existir, sus casas vasallas querrán tomar su lugar como gobernadores del Dominio.– Le dijo Sam a Daenerys. –Cuando las demás casas vean que la mayoría le ha jurado lealtad a usted, los seguirán. De entre las primeras casas que proclamen su lealtad se debe elegir a la que gobierne a las demás.

–¿Cuál era el vasallo más importante de los Tyrell?– Le preguntó Daenerys a Sam.

–La Casa Hightower, Majestad. Es la más grande e importante, asumo que Lord Leyton Hightower esperará ser el nuevo señor del Dominio, ya que fue el primero en mandar sus promesas de lealtad.– Le respondió el Maestre. Daenerys se quedó callada por unos segundos, con el ceño levemente fruncido, para después volver a dirigirse a Sam.

–Los Hightower desafiaron el derecho de la Reina Rhaenyra al trono y apoyaron a Aegon en la Danza de Dragones. Cuando surja el origen de Lord Jon, ellos podrían considerar retirarme su apoyo y ofrecérselo a él.– Jon se sorprendió al escuchar esto, hasta ese momento Daenerys no había vuelto a hablar abiertamente sobre la posibilidad de que todos supieran su origen.

–Sí, Majestad, pero no debe olvidar que los Hightower se mantuvieron leales a los Targaryen cuando Robert Baratheon se levantó en armas.– Le replicó Sam con paciencia.

–¿Y su familia, Maestre Sam? ¿No desean reclamar el Dominio?– Le preguntó con curiosidad.

–Mi familia se ha extinto prácticamente, Majestad, sólo queda mi madre y una hermana soltera, Talla, las otras dos están casadas y ya no son Tarly, y yo como Maestre no puedo contraer matrimonio. Además, los Tarly cayeron en baja estima frente a las otras casas cuando traicionaron a los Tyrell.– Sam estaba triste por el final de su casa, pero estaba atado por sus votos, el hijo que tendría con Gilly nacería como bastardo sin apellido, sin la posibilidad de heredar el título que fue de su abuelo y que nunca sería de su padre. –No hay varón que pueda darle continuidad a los Tarly.

–¿Qué hay de su futuro hijo, Maestre?– Le preguntó ella, para sorpresa de Jon, no tenía idea que su amigo fuera a tener un hijo. –Cuando crezca, ¿no querrá reclamar su derecho de sangre?

–Mi hijo no podrá reclamar nada, Majestad, un bastardo no puede heredar. Ni siquiera tendrá derecho al apellido de los hijos naturales, puesto que yo, por mis votos, no podré reconocerlo como hijo de un noble.– Le dijo con tristeza.

–Podría legitimarlo…

Las tres personas voltearon a verla con rapidez. Un bastardo podía ser legitimado por ella, como Reina tenía ese derecho, pero sólo los bastardos hijos de nobles tenían tal derecho. Un bastardo hijo de un maestre miembro de la Guardia nunca antes había sido legitimado. Tales hombres habían hecho votos sagrados.

–Podrías hacerlo, como esa casa esta a punto de extinguirse no habrían muchas objeciones.– Le dijo Yara mientras se acercaba. –Aunque sólo podrías hacerlo si es varón, y si él tiene más hijos, estos quedarán como bastardos.

Daenerys asintió con la cabeza hacia ella. –Muy bien, si es varón, legitimaré a su hijo Maestre Samwell. Pero no podré esperar tanto para nombrar a un gobernador del Dominio y Guardián del Sur, por lo que la familia Tarly no podrá serlo.– Sam pareció quedarse sin palabras por un momento por tal giro de los acontecimientos.

–Gracias Majestad, es más de lo que podía esperar.– Dijo Sam con una enorme sonrisa. –A mi familia nunca le interesó gobernar el Dominio.

–¿Elegirá a los Hightower como familia gobernadora, Su Gracia?– Le preguntó Jon, debía de saber qué familia debía ir primero para presentarse ante su Reina.

–No los conozco, ni confío en ellos.– Dijo ella mirándolo, para después pasar su mirada a Sam. –¿Usted cree que harán buen trabajo como gobernadores?

–Si me permite, Majestad…

–Adelante.

–En la Guardia, todos elegimos a nuestro Lord Comandante, y por regla general funciona y él es aceptado como líder indiscutible.– Sam se volvió hacia Jon, un poco incómodo, ambos estaban conscientes de que elegir a un líder no siempre funcionaba como se esperaba. –Todos votamos.

–¿Elegirlo? ¿Entre las familias importantes?– Preguntó Daenerys interesada.

–En la Guardia puede ser cualquier persona, mientras sea miembro poder ser cualquiera. Debe ser algún habitante del Dominio por fuerza.– Respondió Sam animado, casi emocionado ante tal perspectiva. –Todos podrían votar.

Se hizo un silencio, después Yara comenzó a reír; –¿Qué todos voten? Es demasiado…

–Aunque en principio es una buena idea, no me parece que a los nobles les parezca bien ser gobernados por alguna persona del pueblo llano.– Le dijo Daenerys con amabilidad. –Pero la idea puede aplicarse, los mismos nobles del Dominio votarán entre ellos para elegir a su gobernante.

–Lord Jon, cuando en la Guardia votan ¿todos tienen el mismo valor?– Le preguntó volviéndose hacia él.

–Sí, Majestad, sólo se cuentan los votos y gana el que tenga más.– Dijo Jon asintiendo.

–Bien, se hará así, el representante de cada casa podrá competir y el miembro de cada familia noble que asista aquí podrá votar.– Dijo, dando por concluido ese asunto. –¿Qué pasa con Bastión de Tormentas?

–Gendry Baratheon ha sido aceptado como su señor por la mayor parte de los nobles, aun hay algunos que muestras recelo hacia él. Y algunos hombres jóvenes ha reclamado ser hijos bastardos de Robert Baratheon y han intentado tomar el poder sin éxito.– Dijo Sam, como maestre, tenía información añadida.

–Robert Arryn fue el primero en enviar sus palabras de lealtad y llegará en dos días con todos sus nobles.– Jon continuó.

–¿Y las Tierras del Oeste?– Preguntó, sin poder evitar la ira en su mirada ante el recordatorio de los Lannister.

–La mayoría ha enviado palabras de lealtad, Majestad, pero los miembros restantes de la Casa Lannister han comenzado a sublevarse, y consiguieron que algunas casas nobles los sigan.– Dijo Sam.

–¿Quieren formar un nuevo reino? Es bastante estúpido de su parte, si conservaran su astucia se arrastrarían de rodillas a Desembarco del Rey y pedirían misericordia.– Yara se volvió hacia Denenerys con una sonrisa. –Confío en que les quitará Roca Casterly, Su Gracia, ni siquiera han mandado palabras de lealtad, no tiene por qué mostrarles piedad.

–Hasta el último Lannister debe ser eliminado, empezando por el prisionero que me traicionó.– Dijo Daenerys de forma sombría. –Roca Casterley y el gobierno de las Tierras del Oeste le serán entregados a la familia que gane el voto mayoritario de las demás familias nobles que acudan a presentar su lealtad.

–¿Continuaremos en guerra en Poniente, Majestad?– Preguntó Sam, haciendo eco de los pensamientos de Jon. Intentaba olvidar lo que Tyrion le había dicho, él no entendía el valyrio ni la lengua de los dothraki, pero sí reconocía el tono que había empleado su Reina, no era de celebración por el fin de la guerra, sino palabras de ánimo para continuarla. El invierno se acerca, y cualquier guerra debía esperar hasta la llegada de la primavera, podrían pasar cinco, diez, quince años o más en el crudo invierno, y pasando ese tiempo, quizás Dany ya habría cambiado de opinión.

–Sólo cuando las familias nobles se subleven y no se arrodillen ante su Reina.– Contestó la mujer que amaba con una frialdad que le provocaba escalofríos.

–Bien, Majestad.– Dijo Sam algo perturbado. –De las Tierras de los Ríos todas las familias nobles enviaron palabras de lealtad y ya han llegado. Se debe considerar la familia que gobernará esas tierras, como usted sabe, durante la Guerra de los Cinco Reyes a la familia Tully se le arrebató el poder y fueron expulsados de Aguasdulces. Con la muerte de Lord Baelish el gobierno de las Tierras de los Ríos está libre, y con la eliminación de toda la Casa Frey Aguasdulces quedó vacío. Edmure Tully llegó hace varios días y se reunió con el maestre Brynden para pedir una audiencia con usted, desea que se le otorgue a su familia el gobierno de las Tierras de los Ríos nuevamente.

–Los Tully se unieron a la Rebelión del Usurpador y le brindaron lealtad a Robert Baratheon. Tal vez habrá una mejor familia para gobernar las Tierras de los Ríos, pero Aguasdulces sí puedo concedérselos de inmediato.– Dijo Daenerys tras pensar, después se volvió hacia Jon. –¿Usted qué piensa Lord Jon?

–Los Tully han sido los gobernantes de las Tierras de los Ríos por siglos, Su Gracia, su propio antepasado, Aegon el Conquistador los puso en el poder. Sería un gesto de buena voluntad devolverles el poder ahora que le han rendido lealtad.– Jon le contestó con honestidad. No se sentía particularmente atado a los Tully, ellos no eran su familia, pero formaban parte de la familia de sus hermanos. Catelyn había sido una Tully, y aunque la esposa de su padre nunca lo había querido ni lo había tratado bien, ella era la madre de sus hermanos.

–La actual Dama del Norte está relacionado con Edmure Tully ¿no es cierto?

–Sí, Su Gracia, él es su tío.

–Cuando la Dama del Norte acuda a rendir lealtad al Trono de Hierro, a la familia Tully le serán devueltas las Tierras de los Ríos.– Dijo ella finalmente. –Lady Greyjoy, Maestre Samwell eso será todo.

El tono de su voz dejaba en claro que debían irse de inmediato, cosa que ambos hicieron de inmediato. Jon se dirigió hacia su Reina y la abrazó, mientras ella comenzaba a besarlo con desesperación. Habían pasado mucho tiempo separados por sus deberes y responsabilidades, además por el bien de las apariencias no podían dejarle saber a los demás que ellos estaban juntos de esa forma. La gente de Poniente tenía sus formas rígidas de ver la pureza de una mujer, especialmente de una Reina.

Jon la tomó de mano y la hizo caminar junto a él en dirección a Drogon, la presencia de su dragón siempre calmaba a Dany. Ella de inmediato calmó su respiración, y tranquilizó su mente. Había estado exaltada de sólo pensar en los Lannister y Sansa Stark, y en lo que debía hacer con ellos. Los Lannister en su totalidad podrían ser destruidos y ella no tendría el más leve remordimiento en su consciencia, especialmente por Tyrion, nada menos que la destrucción de toda su casa se merecía ese traidor. Sansa Stark la había traicionado, pero no podía tocarla por ser la hermana de Jon, él nunca se lo perdonaría.

Pero había otras maneras de lidiar con ella. Ella elegiría ser la Dama del Norte por el resto de sus días, gobernando como su familia lo había hecho por siglos. O podía verse obligada a regresar con su primer marido y compartir su destino, quitarles a ambos su rango de nobleza, algo posible frente a la traición.

–El día que lleguen todos los nobles seré coronada.– Jon la miró sorprendido, se suponía que la coronación sería siete día después de la Gran Reunión, en respeto a los Siete, incluso se estaba preparando el lugar, la fosa de los dragones estaba siendo preparada por las mujer dothraki para la ceremonia, Dany había insistido en que se realizara a cielo abierto, a la manera de los dothraki, ella decía que toda ocasión importante debía celebrarse así.

–¿Y la otra ceremonia?– Preguntó Jon, con duda. –El Septón Supremo no llegará hasta dentro de cinco días, no podrá coronarte Dany.

–No tengo intenciones de que me coronen bajo la Fe de los Siete.– Le dijo ella sin rodeos. –No soy creyente de esa religión. No necesito que me coronen en nombre de ningún dios.

–Entonces…–Jon no estaba seguro ante esa situación, incluso a Cersei la habían coronado bajo esa Fe. Él no había sido criado bajo la Fe de los Siete, incluso cuando juró su vida a la Guardia lo había hecho bajo la mirada de los Dioses Antiguos.

–Como la primera coronación de mi antepasado, Aegon el Conquistador, mi coronación no estará regida por ningún dios. Tú pondrás la corona de Aegon en mi cabeza con tus propias manos, como lo hizo la Reina Visenya, y el Maestre Samwell, como Gran Maestre del Reino y el hombre más sabio me proclamará. Gusano Gris me proclamará ante los Inmaculados y uno de mis jinetes de sangre ante los dothraki.– Dijo ella con una sonrisa tranquila, para después volver a besarlo una y otra vez. Jon se quedó sin habla por un segundo, no había pensado en que pudiera coronarse de esa manera.

–¿Crees que el pueblo lo aceptará? En la mayor parte de Poniente son muy creyentes de la Fe. Y en el Norte aún se cree mucho en los Dioses Antiguos.– Dijo Jon mientras acariciaba su mano y desviaba la mirada hacia Drogon, intentaba evitar llegar al tema que más le preocupaba.

–Lo hará, además ese mismo día, después de la coronación proclamaré tu verdadera identidad y te reconoceré como un príncipe Targaryen legítimo.– Daenerys le dijo mientras tomaba su rostro delicadamente con una de sus manos y lo hacía voltear a verla. –La ceremonia que se ha estado preparado será nuestra boda, no mi coronación.

–¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?– Le preguntó finalmente mirándola a los ojos, casarse era más de lo que siempre había esperado y lo que muchas veces había anhelado con Daenerys, pero una gran parte de él se llenó de ira ante esa bofetada en la cara. Él no era un pelele que no podía tomar decisiones propias. Daenerys era su Reina, y como tal le debía respeto y obediencia como su súbdito por haberle jurado lealtad, pero su vida privada era otra cosa. –No pediste mi opinión sobre esto.

–¿Tu opinión?– Le preguntó ella casi con arrogancia. –¿Por qué debería hacerlo? No olvides tu lugar Jon.

–¿Mi lugar? Dany, nunca lo he olvidado, pero si voy a ser tu marido espero que me trates con un mínimo de respeto y consideración, no que tomes de decisiones por mí a mis espaldas.– Jon se exaltó, pero pensando en su hermana se calmó y se obligó a congraciarse con la mujer que amaba. –Dany, sólo te pido que las decisiones que tengan que ver conmigo las consultes antes. No te lo pido como mi Reina, sino como mi futura esposa.

Daenerys se había llenado de ira al principio, pero al escucharlo se calmó y le sonrió. –Por supuesto, Jon, no lo volveré a hacer.– Acto seguido le acarició la cara y lo besó varias veces. Jon le correspondió con entusiasmo mientras la tomaba del cabello. Cuando se separaron ella lo miró con adoración, pero su ceño se frunció y le dirigió una mirada de interrogación.

–¿Qué pasó con la Dama del Norte?– Le preguntó separándose de él por completo. –¿Pudiste hacer que me reconozca libremente como su Reina?

–Le mandé un mensaje a mi hermana, no lo dijo abiertamente, pero creo que su venida aquí es una indicación de que planea hacerlo.– Le dijo intentando cambiar el tema. –¿Cómo será la boda? Me gustaría que fuera ante los Dioses Antiguos, o no sé que planees hacer.

–Como tú digas estará bien Jon, como ya te he dicho, yo no tengo creencias y nos podemos casar bajo las tuyas. Por supuesto que se deberán hacer algunas modificaciones al ritual, pero se mantendrá lo esencial.– Daenerys se alejó y se sentó en el trono. –Regresando a Lady Sansa, puedes darle a elegir una gloriosa vida como la primera mujer en gobernar por derecho propio el Norte y con la libertad de hacer lo que quiera con su vida privada, o puede elegir una vida miserable en el exilio y compartiendo el rango con su traidor esposo.

–Sansa no es la espo…

–Sansa Stark contrajo nupcias con Tyrion Lannister ante la Fe de los Siete, y nunca se buscó su anulación, ante los ojos de sus Dioses y ante el Reino ella sigue siendo la legitima esposa de Tyrion Lannister.– Dijo ella con frialdad en su voz, por ser la hermana de su Jon ella estaría exenta de la ejecución, a menos que cometiera la estupidez de intentar un regicidio o un acto de alta traición. Pero Sansa no saldría indemne si se negaba a arrodillarse ante la Reina.

–Dany…ella es mi hermana.– Dijo Jon, mientras se intentaba calmar. –Ella la reconocerá como su Reina, Majestad.

–Bien, y tengo otra cosa que pedirte Jon, como tu Reina y como tu futura esposa.– Ella no se levantó del trono y le hizo una seña para que se pusiera enfrente de ella. Él reconoció la orden y se arrodilló ante ella como su soberana. –Una vez me decepcionó Lord Jon, pero eso no puede volver a repetirse. Le ordeno, como su Reina, no decir una sola palabra sobre la coronación ni sobre la boda, a nadie, ni ante Ser Davos, ni ante los Stark.

–Tiene mi palabra, Su Gracia.– Le dijo con formalidad, él nunca volvería a fallarle a Dany por ningún motivo. Y hasta que la boda se realizara su boca estaría sellada.

**o-o-o-o**

Lady Sansa Stark estaba mortificada. Las cosas no había salido como había esperado.

Amaba a su hermano, ahora su primo, pero eso no había evitado que intentara utilizarlo como un arma para tener el poder. Era algo que le daba un poco de remordimientos, pero de lo que no se arrepentía. Daenery Targaryen no debía ser reina, sería como poner a una segunda Cersei en el trono, y ella, la pequeña Sansa, tendría que volver a ocupar un segundo lugar.

Realmente creyó que al decirle a Tyrion la verdad sobre el origen de Jon desencadenaría la caída de la Reina Targaryen. Jon debía de ver lo que su amor por ella provocaba, había sometido al Norte de nuevo por ella, un nuevo Rey que arrodillaba. Había salido mal, y aunque los rumores sobre el origen de Jon se habían dispersado por todo Poniente por obra de Varys, el hecho de que nadie hubiera dicho una palabra indicaba que esa declaración por sí misma no bastaba. Jon no tenía la apariencia de un Targaryen, y aunque era fácil creer que era hijo de Lyanna y Rhaegar, nadie en sus cinco sentidos pensaría que fuera un hijo legítimo.

Además Jon seguía al lado de esa mujer, y si él la apoyaba en su reclamo al trono ¿quién podría oponerse? Ella tendría que hacer algo para evitarlo.

Por eso había viajado a Desembarco del Rey, y por eso acababa de instalarse en el lugar. Si estaba cerca de la Targaryen podría evitar su ascenso al poder, eso había pensado.

Habían pasado dos días desde su llegada y sólo había visto a Jon una vez. Ese día era la ceremonia de victoria y la rendición de lealtad de las grandes casas ante Daenerys Targaryen. Era un trago amargo para ella, pero tendría que aguantarlo, la advertencia que Jon le había dado era más que suficiente.

Sólo por el momento tendría que soportar humillarse ante esa mujer, mientras planeaba su caída definitiva.

Como los otros grandes nobles fue conducida hacia la sala del Trono, acompañada de su hermana. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al ver de nuevo ese maldito lugar en el que había pasado tantas humillaciones y penurias. Pero estaba muy diferente, iluminado y lleno de alfombras coloridas, con ese dragón gigante detrás del trono vacío. La sala estaba llena ya de todos los nobles de Poniente, con los representantes de las Casas Mayores en la primera fila.

El vientre le dio vueltas al ver a la hermana de Theon, quien sólo asintió con la cabeza en su dirección. Su primo Robert estaba allí también, él le dirigió una sonrisa y ella se la devolvió, era bueno ver una cara familiar. A las demás personas no las conocía y sólo podía reconocer las insignias de sus casas, la guerra había acabado con muchos nobles.

Estaba buscando con la mirada a Jon cuando comenzó a sonar música que nunca antes había escuchado. Algunos dothraki con instrumentos raros entraron por el pasillo mientras tocaban esa melodía rara, avanzaron y se colocaron junto al trono, después entró Daenerys, con Jon y el Maestre Samwell tras ella.

Reconoció la ceremonia al instante y se reprendió por su estupidez, había creído realmente que la coronación tomaría lugar en siete días. Ella se había confiado. Y en eso momento no habíaa nada que pudiera hacer.

Todos a su alrededor guardaron silencio cuando Daenerys avanzó y se sentó en el Trono de Hierro, nadie emitió una palabra cuando Jon avanzó con una corona en sus manos y la puso en la cabeza de la princesa Targaryen. Y cuando Samwell habló, todos, incluyéndola, se arrodillaron.

El Maestre cuya familia esa mujer había destruido la proclamó como: –Daenerys de la Tormenta de la Casa Targaryen, La Primera de su Nombre, Reina de los Ándalos, los Rhoynar y los Primeros Hombres, Señora de los Siete Reinos, Protectora del Reino, Khaleesi del Gran Mar de Hierba, Reina de Meereen, Yunkai y Astapor, Princesa de Rocadragón, La que no Arde, Madre de Dragones, Rompedora de Cadenas.

Y nadie dijo una palabra de protesta.

El dragón detrás del Trono impidió que cualquiera intentara desafiar a la nueva Reina de Poniente.

* * *

Daenerys se proclamó reina y Sansa planea su caída.


End file.
